The Ghost of the Elf
by sonicfighter21354
Summary: AU. Four Months have passed since the Coup of Russia was stopped and the fall of Raven's Rock, Hunter squad receive a new mission. This time, it takes them to Japan to uncover a top secret facility. Little to they know that the facility is part of something bigger. Rated M from Blood and Gore.


The Ghost of the Elf

 **A/N: Hello there everyone. This is my brand new story called, The Ghost of the Elf. Basically, It's a crossover of Ghost Recon, and Elfen Lied, and a couple of references to H.A.W.X. I never saw the show myself, but it have a pretty tragic story. This is an AU, meaning Lucy won't go on a homicidal rampage as a kid and Lucy's puppy won't get killed. This story takes place 4 months after Ghost Recon: Future Soldier. I don't own Ghost Recon: Future Soldier, or H.A.W.X. They belong to Ubisoft and Tom Clancy (May he rest in peace.). Elfen Lied belong to Lynn Okamoto. The only thing I own is my OCs. Now, on with the show!**

Chapter 1: A new mission and new team

It's been 4 months since Moscow have been liberated from Alexsandr Treskayev and the Ultanationalists. 4 months after a Ghost team code-name, Hunter squad help take back Moscow and defeated a Ghost-like team called Raven's Rock. Since then, President Aton Karzkazev have halted Russia's military campaign on Norway and draw all of it's forces back home and the world was back in order fixing the damage caused by Treskayev and General Vasily Morgunov, who was killed in the final battle by members of H.A.W.X. and the Russian Air Force. Those who remain loyal to the traitor general where put behind bars, exiled, or where given a full pardon and walk out as free men and women. Those who worship the general were stock that the man they idolize would commit such atrocities and were forgiven cause they were pawns. Norway made a deal with Russia that they can trade half of their oil til a new oil refinery can be build to replace the one lost in Romashkino with one of the 3 stolen nukes cased by the Ultranationalists under Treskayev's orders. Treskayev was captured by the FSB and was sentence to life imprisonment for crimes against the Russian Federation and launching an unprovoked attack on Norway. Dimitri Ivanovich and Stephan Drachev were given the Hero of the Russian Federation while Alex Hunter was given the Medal of Honor for restoring Russia and bringing both Treskayev and Morgunov to justice. But a new treat looms in the land of the Raising Sun and Ghost was called in once again to fight for freedom. But it's one fight Ghost can't fight alone.

 **USS Teddy Roosevelt, Pacific Ocean, 2100 Hours, March 16th, 2031  
**

Captain Cedric Ferguson call-sign Ghost-lead, walked down the hall of the carrier to the briefing room.

During the last 4 months, he and his team have been awarded the Medal of Honor for taking out Raven's Rock and their leaders. They even figure out that the president order Ghost not to kill the last leader cause it won't bring back Predator,a Ghost team who was killed by a dirty bomb made by Raven's Rock. Instead, he was killed by an oncoming train. Since that mission, the team deserve some R & R. ( **Meaning Rest and Relaxation** ) They return to there families and loved ones to spend time with them. They were called back into action when each got a letter saying they're needed back for another mission.

Cedric enter the briefing room and saw his team mates and brothers in arms, John Kozak the engineer, Robert Bonifaco nicknamed Pepper, the sniper of the team, and lastly, James Ellision nicknamed 30k, the gunner.

"Hey Cap." Kozak said to his team leader.

"Kozak." Cedric said as he greet his engineer.

Cedric took a seat next to his engineer as Major Scott Mitchell call-sign Overload enter the room.

"Greetings Ghost." Scott said to the team.

"Sir." Ghost said to their commander.

Scott then handed the team I-pads which tells them of their missions.

"What's the mission, sir?" Pepper asked Mitchell.

"That Pepper is one you'll have to see for yourself." Scott said to the sniper.

All four Ghost members pressed 'play' on their pads, revealing their new mission.

" _Just 24 hours ago, a Night Owl picked up an off-shore facility just 10 miles off the coast of Japan. What's it's for is a mystery. Even the Japanese government was left in the dark what the facility is for. This is where you come in Hunter. You'll enter the area underwater. Once your there, you'll infiltrate and gather information on the facility. If things go South, get out of there. Twisting will provide air-cover and will bring you back. Team, you won't be doing this alone. Accompanying you will be Hikari Osamu."_

The video shows a picture of a 15 year old boy with white hair, and blue eyes, wearing a Ghost uniform and with a sword on his back.

 _"A master swordsman and one of our best. He helped defend the Prime Minister of India from assassination and took part of the Liberation of Russia. He also have a special gift he called, 'Bullet Time' which allow him to reflect bullets. His sword can cut through anything even reinforced steel. His call-sign is Shadow and he'll be helping you in this mission."_

After the video ended, the team looked at their commanding officer.

"You'll leave immediately once your all geared up. Good luck team."

"Alright ladies. Let move." Cedric said to his team as he and his squad exit the room and run to their bunks to gear up for the mission.

They geared up in their Ghost uniforms and run to the deck on the carrier where a Black Hawk pilot by Captain Lauren Jacobs code-name 'Twisting' is waiting for them.

All four Ghost soldiers enter the chopper and took off.

On the middle seat next to 30 and Pepper was Hikari Osamu as described in the video.

"You Hunter?" Hikari said to the team.

"The one and only. You must be the swordsmen." Kozak said to the young Ghost soldier.

"Yes. Hikari Osamu, at your service." Hikari said while holding out his hand.

Kozak shook his hand and ask,

"How long you've been with Ghost?"

"About 7 years now." Hiraki said to Kozak.

"Shadow, huh. Like a ninja?" Pepper said to Hiraki about his code-name.

"Yes. Like a ninja." Hiraki said.

" _Okay boys, we're entering the area now. Get ready to drop._ " Twisting said to Hunter and Shadow in their ear-piece after 25 minutes of flying.

"Okay, let's lock and load." Ghost-lead said to his team as they load their weapons for the coming battle. They also place silencers in their guns to risk from being spotted.

They also put on diving masks.

"Hey." 30 said to Shadow.

"Where's you mask?"

"Who needs a mask when you have this." Shadow said as a helmet flipped from the back of his head and cover his whole head.

"Cool." 30 said impressed.

"It's also have a heads up display so I can see." Shadow said.

" _Dropping in 3...2...1, Go, Go, Go!_ " Twisting said to the team and both Hunter and Shadow drop from the chopper and went into the ocean.

" _Good luck team, and good hunting._ " Twisting said as she fly out of the area.

After a few hours of swimming, both team Hunter and Shadow emerge from the water to find their location, a middle size building with a small wall on top of a cliff sided island.

"There's our objective." Ghost Lead said as he, his team and Shadow swam to the cliff.

They use grappling hooks to climb to the wall of the complex. Hunter then remove their diving gears and Shadows helmet open as it flip to the back of his head. (A/N: Like Raiden's helmet in Revengance.)

"Alright, we need to get in, download Intel and get out." Ghost lead said to his team.

Ghost team check their weapons and crouch which activate a cloaking device inside their suits.

Shadow also crouch which activate his cloaking device and his helmet flip on his head.

They slowly walk toward the building while being careful not to draw any attention.

"Wait." Ghost Lead said quietly.

They stop as they saw three guards wearing light blue security uniforms and carrying mp5 sub machine guns.

"Three hostiles, 12 O'clock." Ghost Lead whispered to his team.

"Where?" Pepper said to Ghost Lead.

"Near the door." Ghost Lead said.

The three soldiers move quietly as they mark each of the guards one by one.

"Ready when you are." 30k said to his boss.

"Take the shot." Ghost Lead said as they pull the trigger and the three guards dropped like flies.

"Hostiles down." Kozak said to Ghost Lead.

"Okay, let's move up." Ghost Lead said as they slowly move to the facility.

As they walk closer to the building, they notice a sign which read, 'NRIHE'.

"'NRIHE'? What does that means?" Kozax said.

"No idea, but whatever it is, it's protected, even from the government." Shadow said to Kozax.

They move closer enough to where the main entrance of the facility is. It have a scanner for the personals.

"Overload, this is Hunter, where at the entrance to the facility." Ghost Lead said to his headsets.

"Good." Overlord said, pleased with the news. "Satellite Intel said that the complex have a series of blast doors, laser sensors and auto-turrets. Maintain stealth til you reach the security room marked on your HUD."

"Cody that Overlord." Ghost Lead said to Overlord as he cut the feeds.

A diamond icon appear on the Ghost HUDs, revealing their objective.

"Okay, so we need to get inside, but this machine only scans for personals." 30 said as he look at the machine.

"Kozak, use one of the guards to get us inside." Ghost Lead said to his engineer.

"Understood." Kozak said to his boss as he picked up one of the dead guard and open his eye as the machine scans it.

On the screen, the machine said, ' _Access Granted_ ' and the doors to the facility opens as Korvak drop the body.

Ghost Lead then ordered his team,

"Okay people, let's get that Intel and get out ASAP. Understood?"

"Understood, sir." Kovak said to his boss.

"Copy." 30 Said to Ghost Lead.

"Roger." Pepper also said to Ghost Lead.

"You got it, sir." Shadow said to Ghost Lead.

"Alright, remember, stay cloaked and avoid tripping the alarms, if they see us, this mission is toast." Ghost Lead said to the rest of Hunter squad as he and the rest of his team cloaked and enter the facility.

Whatever is inside that building, they got it hidden from everyone, which they're about to expose to the world.

 **A/N: First Chapter, done. Look like Hunter squad have a new member in their team and a new mission. In the next chapter, Hunter squad enter the security room and discover that the facility is use for a new breed of humans called Diclonius. They also watch the footage of one of the Diclonius attempting to escape the facility. Meaning, Hunter squad must fight to the Diclonius, who is an old friend of Hikaki, to get out of the facility.**

 **Hikiai Osamu is an OC of mine I based from Raiden from the Metal Gear Solid games, and Revengance.**

 **Until the next chapter, TTFN**


End file.
